Izzar ok Matesu Dofin
Izzar ok Matesu Dofin was Sanelik of the Atlass Empire from -1987 until his death in -1942. He brought the Atlan Civil War to a close shortly after he assumed power and generally spent his rule consolidating and expanding the influence of the young Imperial government. Early Life and Civil War Izzar was born to Isimak, a Kalik's daughter and wife of Matesu Dofin in Rokushas a few years after the start of the civil war. Initially, Isimak and Matesu were married out of necessity, to secure the continued support of the nobles in Eastern Zanatal, but it is clear from later reflections by Izzar and his court scribes that they grew to care deeply about each other and their children. Izzar's grandfather, Osnofa was executed by the tyrant, Olbap, in -2020, which shaped Matesu's life and views on his family greatly. Izzar's entire youth was taken up by the Atlan Civil War which raged back and forth across the island, causing him and his mother and siblings to flee from imminent capture on multiple occasions. As he grew old enough to fight, he was taught military tactics, horsemanship, swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat by some of the Radinikan themselves. By age 20 he was marching as a Nalinik with armies in the final stages of the war. Izzar watched as his father garnered the support and trust of the military leaders, and learned the value of surrounding himself with such protection. Matesu did much to wrest control of the military out of the hands of the nobles, and Izzar would view this as a crucial part of his rule. Ascension and Peace in -1989, Matesu and his armies laid siege to Dirdam, the final stronghold of the Republicans. In a skirmish outside the walls of the city, Matesu was wounded in the arm by and arrow and thrown from his horse, breaking several bones in the process. While he did start to recover over the next year, he never fully healed and eventually succumbed to infection in early -1987, while his forces still besieged Dirdam. Izzar had been summoned a few weeks beforehand and was present at his father's death. He was quickly proclaimed Sanelik before the assembled army and put in charge of the siege, which he carried out with meticulous precision and success. He marched into the city late in -1987 to find that Olbap and his inner circle had committed suicide the night before, knowing their fate at the hands of their enemies would be severe. As the new empire settled into peace for the first time, Izzar quickly set to work ensuring that the unity brought by war was not squandered away. He declared that all of the former senate titles were to be inherited by him, or seized immediately if the noble had chosen the side of Olbap. To avoid the tyrannical light the nobles would surely shed on him, he began bequeathing the seized titles to allies and rising nobles. This excited the populous and Izzar's popularity soared. Furthermore, Izzar reinstated the voice of the Damperan through the Peranelik or "people's king" who served as a powerful representative of the people in each Elikaya. A law was passed which forbade any ruler to directly Category:People Category:Rulers